El establo
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Sucedió cuando ya llevaban meses con las lecciones de equitación. En la noche, después de practicar, y debido a que se demoró en alimentar al caballo. [Radamanthys x Valentine. Yaoi] *LC*


5 drabbles para el club LC del foro SSY. Inspirados en los flashbacks donde estos dos se veían indebidamente lindos! Tenía ganas de escribirlos desde que releí el manga XD Espero que les guste.

Contiene tantitito lime.

* * *

**El establo  
[Radamanthys & Valentine]  
**

**I**

—¿Sabes qué sucede en el establo, en la noche... cuando alguien deja una herradura en la puerta?

Valentine cambió el peso de pie, sintiendo la textura del camino empedrado bajo las suelas de sus botas. Tras unos momentos de consideración, Radamanthys negó con la cabeza, pero frunció levemente el entrecejo y sus ojos se desviaron a un lado. Valentine parpadeó al sentir que acababa de aprender lo que era Radamanthys mintiendo. Luego se recordó de quién se trataba y corrigió; sólo estaba dándose tiempo para pensar.

Esperó un minuto más, mirándolo con tranquila insistencia. Se mantuvo de pie mientras aquél aguardaba en silencio, sin moverse de la barda baja en la que estaba sentado, limpiando distraídamente su espada. Un árbol les otorgaba sombra, y al final del camino se escuchaban carretas. El castillo era enorme e impresionante, pero eran estos sitios apartados los que Radamanthys escogía para entrenar o estar solo, si bien esto último era difícil de conseguir desde que Valentine (su primer futuro subordinado) había sido puesto a su disposición.

—Algunos espectros. Los mayores... —comenzó a explicar el rubio, centrando finalmente la mirada sobre el chico recién llegado—. No hay batallas. La tensión se hace demasiada. La herradura es para que nadie interrumpa. En el castillo no sería correcto.

Valentine mantuvo su expresión sin cambios, un aire despistado adornaba sus ojos ligeramente engrandecidos. No entendió las frases inconclusas de Radamanthys hasta que, con el tiempo, seguir espiando le dio su respuesta.

Tampoco entendió de qué se trataba «la tensión» hasta que un día se presentó súbitamente en una implosión interna. Radamanthys, como siempre, estaba dentro de su campo de visión, y Valentine reconoció su incurable tendencia a que siempre fuera así.

No hizo nada por remediarla.

**II**

El verano siguiente, cuando Radamanthys lo llamó al establo una tarde, Valentine acudió con las piernas entiesadas y los dientes apretados, sin estar seguro de si debía estar seguro de lo que esto significaba.

Significaba que Radamanthys le enseñaría a cabalgar.

Valentine quedó en un breve pasmo cuando, tras las puertas despintadas del establo, no encontró nada que le produjera el apretujamiento en las vísceras, el bochorno y culpabilidad de cuando venía en ciertas noches sólo para ver la herradura puesta e imaginar lo que pasaba dentro. Ni siquiera se quedaba lo suficiente para ver al par salir y enterarse de quiénes se trataba en tal o cual ocasión. Él tenía personajes bien definidos en su mente.

El caso era que, tras las puertas, sólo se topó de frente con un equino gateado, de ojos ónix, crin, cola y patas oscuras. La inescrutable mirada del animal le intimidó. La actitud expectante del mayor lo dejó sin poder hablar, pero sólo le tomó un segundo considerar todo como un suceso excepcional.

Radamanthys le pasó las riendas, le mostró cómo subir y le enseñó cómo darle indicaciones al caballo mediante sus movimientos.

Practicaron en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba al castillo, con poco éxito inicial. Radamanthys recogió a Valentine del suelo luego de que cayó tras hacer correr al caballo. Y aunque Valentine se lastimó fuertemente la rodilla, el mayor despidió la importancia de la sangre, buscó entre árboles y claros hasta dar con el caballo errante, lo trajo de regreso y se lo puso enfrente para que volviera a subir.

Valentine cayó muchas veces más, experimentó niveles de frustración nunca antes sentidos. Pero cuando el gateado corrió con él en armonía y Radamanthys lo aprobó con una mirada satisfecha, todos los raspones dejaron de doler.

**III**

Sucedió cuando ya llevaban meses con las lecciones de equitación. En la noche, después de practicar, y debido a que se demoró en alimentar al caballo.

Valentine no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada cuando el gateado decidió que el cabello de Radamanthys lucía comestible.

Y Radamanthys no pudo evitar la singular electricidad que el franco sonido —hasta entonces desconocido— le causó. Desconocía mucho de Valentine, ahora que lo pensaba; porque éste nunca pretendía compartirle nada, sino que se dedicaba a absorber de él, a servirle y seguirlo e incentivarlo simplemente a ser _él_. Como cuando el cansancio lo vencía al entrenar, y aquél recogía su espada y murmuraba «sigue», cuando otros hubieran dicho «descansa».

—Es por el color —dijo Radamanthys, antes de apartar el hocico del caballo y rescatar sus mechones ensalivados. Pasó una mano sobre ellos, tratando de devolverlos a su ordenado caos natural. Tres segundos en que Valentine lo vio pensar. No pretendió adivinar en qué.

Radamanthys soltó su propio cabello y prestó atención al de Valentine.

—El tuyo luce tóxico —bromeó sin ningún signo de estarlo haciendo; ni un espasmo en sus labios, ni un chispeo en sus ojos, nada especial en su tono. Se acercó a Valentine, y estiró la mano para apretar algunos mechones magentas al lado de su cabeza. Arqueó las cejas al notar que toda la piel de su rostro intentó imitar el color.

Entonces Valentine divisó el indicio de una sonrisa ladeada que, antes de llegar a ser tal, se plasmó en sus labios con seguridad.

**IV**

El heno crujía suavemente bajo su peso con cada movimiento. La tela se pegaba por todas partes debido al sudor. No hubo necesidad de desabotonar su chaleco, su camisa o la del otro, o bajar los pantalones de ninguno más allá de los muslos. Tampoco hubo indicaciones ni un plan; confió en él y dejó que todo pasara rápido y huracanado, y al presente no podía abrir los ojos y apenas respirar.

Entre resoplidos de caballos y los ruidos secos de cascos que pegaban contra el suelo en momentos azarosos, los sonidos de ellos se distinguían por la cualidad desesperada. Uno y otro, y otro antes que éste; jadeos indivisibles; era uno solo quizás, alargado, agudizado, sostenido al momento de culminar.

Él aplastaba su espalda regalando una sensación a la que sería imposible renunciar. Por otro lado, había incomodidades; el palpitante dolor como resultado de la torpeza primeriza, y el olor a heno que le hacía estornudar una y otra vez. Picaba la piel de sus brazos y de sus muslos, y sabía que tenía el rostro rojo no sólo por el enloquecido funcionamiento de su sistema circulatorio, sino por las briznas de yerba amarillenta en las que enterraba una sonrisa irreprimible; incrédula y abrumada. El éxtasis en la más pueril de sus facetas.

Ni siquiera se inquietó por haber olvidado la herradura.

**V**

El establo quedó olvidado más o menos al mismo tiempo que las espadas se volvieron obsoletas, y que ella comenzó a actuar como la líder que debía ser.

De un día para otro no hubo espacio para seres vivos en el castillo. El caballo —todos ellos— murieron. Parecieron asfixiarse de a poco, día a día, conforme el ambiente aumentaba su lobreguez y más y más de sus ocupantes conseguían la habilidad de vestirse en metal tartárico.

El aumento de poder trajo la disminución de humanidad. Más bien, la volvió una solución concentrada y venenosa que alimentó la determinación de servir hasta la muerte.

No; _más allá de ella_, pensaba al verlo convertido en un semidios. Su propia lealtad y la de él eran eternas, pese a su actual incapacidad de coincidir.

_Definitivamente más allá_, repetía para sí mismo al sentir que el calor incrementaba exponencialmente.

No era el calor hormigueante de las primeras veces que relacionó la idea del establo con él; tampoco la calidez gentil que surgía a ras de la piel al sentirse reconocido o útil. Lo sentía tan intenso como el calor abrasante que sucedía porque «la tensión se hacía demasiada», pero ahora el efecto de torbellino era inverso.

El mortal hervor era una sensación ajena y contagiada. Irradiaba del enardecido corazón de él, vaciado directo al suyo por el puño que solía apretujar su cabello, burlándose del color...

Su propio calor huyó conforme la sangre de su herida manchaba su pecho.


End file.
